Coming Home
by amethysst
Summary: Set post season 5 premiere, Ali is staying the night at Emily's house after their return from New York and they finally confront the complicated nature of their relationship. Rated M for obvious reasons, #EMISON
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Em...are you sure you want to do this?" Hanna says with a worried expression.

"If it's too hard for you Ali can stay with me."

"I can handle it, it'll be okay. I'd like to spend some time with her and forget for a little while..forget that she was gone and all that's happened."

Emily reaches for her water bottle on the kitchen counter and starts picking at the label nervously, not looking at Hanna.

"Listen I know all of this A business is over, but it doesn't change the fact that we're trapped in one of Ali's lies _again_. Just be careful, and don't let her rope you in. Remember who you used to be and how she made you feel...not just the good but the bad too." Hanna says, a little worriedly.

"I've changed and she has too. We were young and that doesn't excuse how mean she was sometimes, but we're not 16 anymore and a lot has happened. We've grown up and she's not going to push me around, I've come too far to go back to the person I used to be."

Hanna takes Emily's hand and puts on her most sincere Hanna face and her most sympathetic Hanna voice and says,

"I know you still love her. I saw how you looked that night at the theatre, it's like we interrupted something between you two. I want more than anything for you to be happy, I just think you deserve the best of everything, and I don't want her to break your heart again."

Emily slowly exhales and nods her head, knowing that this is dangerous, that Ali can send her spiraling and consume her in all the wrong ways and definitely in the right ones. But there's this feeling in her chest, her body is alive again and the possibility of being with her sends her to a place no one else can take her. She loved Paige, but Alison...Alison is everything she could ever want. Ali is home.

On her way out of Hanna's house, Emily walks a little faster than needed to her car, keys already in hand. She needs to get home fast, think about how to approach Ali. Should she bring anything up? Should she wait for Ali to bring it up?

Emily's heart is racing a little and wait - does she have _butterflies_? She can't imagine how she'll get through sleeping in the same bed as Ali, or where their relationship could even be headed. She couldn't let her back into her heart so easily, she couldn't be so vulnerable so quickly.

All Emily knew was that Ali had kissed her outside of the barn, in her haze she had felt like she was in heaven, her head in a beautiful blond's lap with her lips on hers. She didn't know what it meant, she just knew that for the first time it was Ali kissing her, not the other way around.

As she pulls into her driveway and shifts into park, Emily sighs into her seat and closes her eyes, wondering how she could avoid getting her heart dragged through the mud, which seemed inevitable with Alison. She fumbles for her keys and makes her way to her porch when she hears laughter coming from inside. She opens the door and is surprised to see Ali and her mother, sitting in the living room and giggling over coffee.

Ali runs up to Emily and gives her a hug, a short one, but with a little squeeze at the end.

"Em! I'm so happy you're here. I hope you don't mind that I came by earlier, I just couldn't be home anymore and I wanted to see you."

She smiles her little crooked Ali smile, you know, the kind of smile that's all in the eyes.

Pam gets up from the couch and hugs her daughter,

"I'm going to get started on dinner. I'll call you down in about an hour?"

"Sure that's fine." Emily says, and she leads her friend up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

When Emily turns around Ali is already on her bed, her hair splaying out across the pillow. She props herself up on one arm and motions to Emily to come sit on the bed. Emily makes her way over and sits the farthest she can from Ali.

Ali takes notice and cocks her head to the side, staring at Emily with those all-knowing eyes.

"So what are we going to do tonight Em? Pull out some old pictures and reminisce? Watch a movie? Ignore each other?" She lightly punches Emily's shoulder with a smile.

Emily laughs a little and relaxes, Alison's teasing is familiar right now, and Emily needs familiarity amidst all the chaos that she's experienced.

"How about for now we just watch a movie or something and then after dinner we can do whatever you want." Emily says.

Ali smirks and tosses the remote beside her to Emily.

"Okay, but you pick the movie. I always like the ones you choose."

Emily's heart takes a little leap, she can never tell if Ali's just complimenting her as a friend or if there's anything more. Is she reading too much into it?

Emily looks through her dvd's and puts on a movie she's sure Ali hasn't seen,

"Vicky Cristina Barcelona? What's this about?" Ali says,

"I thought you said you always liked the ones I chose, just trust me. It's good."

"Fine." Ali says, getting comfortable in the bed while Emily sits upright, completely opposite from Alison's casual relaxed position.

Both girls are quiet during the movie, but Ali moves a little closer to Emily and rests her head on her arm, placing her hand around it. Emily looks over at Ali but she is paying attention to the movie, not shifting her gaze from the screen. She slowly strokes Emily's skin with her thumb. Emily feels heat from being this close to her.

Just as Emily is about to open her mouth and say something, her mother knocks on the door. Alison moves away from Emily and sits upright,

"Dinner's ready, why don't you two come help set the table?" Pam says.

At the dinner table, Ali keeps the conversation going with a story about the worst meal her mother ever made and Pam is completely charmed by her. Emily stares at her from the corner of her eye, sneaking glances at her, watching her eyes light up as she talks, as she laughs.

As they're eating their meal, Ali slips a hand under the table and rests it on Emily's thigh. Emily jumps, unnoticeably to her mother but very noticeably to Ali. She looks over at her with questioning eyes but Ali just smiles.

By the end of the meal, Ali is drawing circles with her fingers on Emily's bare thigh, but Emily doesn't want to let her have all the power. She puts her hand over Ali's and keeps it there, but Ali interlocks their fingers.

This can't just be a tease, Emily thinks. It has to be real.

Pam gets up to clear the dinner table and the girls tear their hands apart, lingering on their touch for a second too long.

"You said after dinner we could do whatever I wanted." Ali reminds Emily.

"Don't make me regret it."

"Let's go for a walk," Ali says.

Emily follows her outside, curious to see if they'll finally talk about how they both feel.

Ali is a block ahead and Emily tries to catch up, when she turns the corner and sees that Ali is nowhere to be seen.

"Boo!"

Emily jumps back and instinctively pushes Ali, making her fall on the cement.

"What the hell Em?"

"I'm so sorry Ali are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you..it's just some leftover reflex from all the A paranoia."

"It's okay just help me up...I think I scraped my leg."

A bit of blood pools on Ali's knee and Emily helps her up and leads her back to the house. Once inside she brings her to the bathroom to help her clean it up.

Ali sits on the bathroom counter while Emily wets a cloth and applies it to the wound. Ali winces a little and Emily looks apologetic. She doesn't want to see Ali in any kind of pain.

Once she puts a bandage around her leg Emily turns around to leave and Ali grabs her by the arm,

"Wait, Em."

Emily's breath catches in her throat and she slowly faces Ali.

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Always. I'm going to go take a shower in the guest bathroom, I can run you one in here."

"Why are you still so nice to me? After everything?" Ali says.

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine too Em, forever."


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily is out of the shower, Alison is already lying in her bed, eyes closed. _Good thing_, Emily thinks, but she's also a little disappointed, she wanted to talk more. _I shouldn't have spent so much time in the shower_, she thinks, but she decides not to dwell and puts on a tank top and some pajama shorts.

She settles in beside Ali and gets comfortable, but she can't close her eyes, she can't fall asleep just yet. She exhales slowly and stares at the ceiling, when Ali turns to face her and opens her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was just resting my eyes."

"For what?"

This exciting energy hangs in the room and Ali looks at Emily with the softest eyes. She places a hand against Emily's cheek and moves closer to her lips, barely an inch apart.

Emily waits, doesn't want to be the one to make the first move but her insides are screaming, she doesn't know how much longer she can take, smelling Ali's sweet minty breath, aching to have her lips against her own.

"Close your eyes." Ali says.

And just like that, Ali's lips are on Emily's. Soft at first. Slow, and then the kisses deepen, become longer. They kiss delicately, Emily wants to savour her but she's scared to push it too far, she doesn't know the limits.

But if she doesn't test them, she'll never know. Emily rolls on top of Ali and starts kissing her neck, sucking on it gently and making her way back up to her lips, rolling her tongue in her mouth and tasting the sweetness she's craved all these years.

"I love you so much," Ali says.

Emily is taken aback, she stops kissing her for a moment.

"How do you know you love me?

"I didn't know for the longest time. I saw the way you looked at me and I thought that it was the way every girl wanted to be looked at."

Alison pauses, takes a breath.

"I was scared because it was never a possibility for me to be gay, it just wasn't me. But you Em...you're so beautiful to me. I have to touch you all the time. That's how I started to realize how I felt about you, I just had to have my hands on you. And you know me, better than anyone else, and you know how shitty of a person I can be. You know the things I've done, and you still love me."

"I'm scared Ali."

"Me too."

"Kiss me Em, just kiss me."

Emily kisses her and Alison rolls on top this time. Emily breathes "I love you" in between kisses, lets herself feel it fully, all the love she had bottled up for Alison for years.

Alison is looking at her the way she wanted to be looked at all along.

She starts kissing Emily's chest and rides her tank top up, kissing her stomach.

"Ali are you sure? It's not too fast for you? Are you sure?"

"I've been sure for so long...I just didn't know how to say it. And you know waiting this long makes it so much better, don't you Em?

Emily submits to the blond's kisses, to her touches. Alison is still new to this, so Emily flips her over and decides to show her what she's been missing. She pulls off her shirt and kisses her breasts, licks all the right spots, gaining a moan from Ali.

She runs her fingers down Ali's stomach and hooks them on the insides of her shorts, pulls them down with her panties at the same time, exposing perfection.

Ali looks shy, a little scared, but she doesn't retreat, she just looks at Emily. Emily stares at Ali's face and then to the precious area between her legs, craving to taste her. She kisses her mound and places a kiss at her centre, and then she makes her way back up to Ali, kisses her passionately and whispers in her ear,

"I can't wait to taste you."

Ali is visibly wet by the time Emily starts working on her. She teases her at first, with slow licks, and Ali tries to stimulate herself by moving her hips upwards.

"I thought you couldn't wait to taste me?" Ali says.

"I thought you said waiting makes it so much better?"

Ali laughs and just then Emily starts working her magic, licking and sucking, slowing down and then quickening the pace, testing Ali and making her want more. When Ali is grabbing the bedsheets and her breathing is at its heaviest, Emily sticks two fingers inside her and Ali loses it.

"Fuck Em, please don't stop please."

Emily places her free hand over Ali's mouth to cover her moans and feels her spasm as she comes all over her fingers.

Emily takes them out slowly and licks all of Ali's wetness, while Ali watches in her post-orgasm glow.

"You are amazing, sweet Emily."

"You're the sweet one," Emily says, kissing Alison, allowing her to taste herself through her lover's mouth.

"Your turn."

"Ali..."

"Em, I'm ready for this..I've thought it about it so much. Look what you just did to me, I've never felt so good, let me make you feel good."

Emily lets herself get taken over by Ali. This feeling to her is amazing, having her here, being with her. It's everything she could ever want.

Ali starts kissing Emily's neck, down her back. She sits behind Emily and lifts her shirt over her head, instructs Emily to slip out of her shorts.

"What are you doing?"

Ali moves her hand between Emily's legs, rubbing her with slow circles.

"That feels really good Ali."

"I know," Ali says as she sucks on Emily's neck. She grabs her left breast with her hand, rolling her nipple between her fingers, quickening her circles, rubbing Emily harder.

"I need you so badly" Emily says.

Ali immediately feels a rush of arousal and needs to please Emily. She lays down on the bed and Emily looks confused.

"Sit on me." Ali says.

"You want me to sit on you?"

"Sit on my face, I want you to ride my tongue."

"Ali..."

"Emily I want to taste you too, now come here, please."

Emily spreads her legs apart and Alison grabs hold of her thighs, she gives Emily a small kiss between her legs before she starts sucking on her clit, fast and hard, making Emily buck within seconds.

"It f-eels s-oo _good_," Emily breathes through shaky breaths.

As she starts to breathe uncontrollably heavy, she interlocks her hands with Ali's as her tongue is buried deep inside her, licking every drop of wetness that's just for her. She rides Ali's tongue and seeks the release she's been craving,

"I'm coming Ali."

"Come for me babe."

And just like that Emily explodes, feels a rush like she hasn't felt before - her most intense orgasm, incomparable to anything she's ever felt, she bucks and spasms and her whole body shakes, feeling the most alive she's ever felt, the most pleasure she's ever felt.

Ali just keeps licking her while she comes down from her high, cleaning her up with her tongue.

"I love you." Ali says, a twinkle in her eye, a sincerity that Emily had not seen, a vulnerability that she could never access. The same look from before, she was scared she'd never see it again.

"I've always loved you." Emily whispers, kissing Ali ever so softly on the forehead.

They lay with their legs intertwined, their noses touching, their hands never leaving each other. Ali strokes the hair out of Emily's face and kisses her, one long, deep, lingering kiss.

"You know what this feels like?" Ali says,

"What?" Emily smiles a little and looks down, playing with Ali's fingers.

"It feels like coming home."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily awoke with her lover beside her, questioning the entire night. Ali had expressed her love and been so involved with her, and it still didn't make much sense. Had Ali really asked Emily to ride her _tongue?_ The night was supposed to clear things up between them and somehow Emily was more confused than ever.

Even feeling this way, she couldn't help but feel...happiness. For the moment she didn't need explanations, didn't need to read into it, she just wanted to feel the good parts.

She felt so comfortable with Ali's head on her chest. She looked so peaceful, and pure. Innocent. She had told Emily everything she wanted to hear her whole life last night. In this moment she was perfection.

Ali's breathing changes and her eyes flutter open, she looks up at Emily and smiles.

"Good morning beautiful."

She leans up to give Emily a soft kiss.

"Ali we really have to talk. Last night was..."

"Amazing." Ali finishes, kissing Emily again.

"Yeah it was, but I don't understand any of it."

"What don't you understand?"

"You said you're not gay and you really seemed to know what you were doing." Emily says flatly.

Ali laughs, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"I didn't see you complaining...if I recall correctly there might've been some trembling?"

"Ali, I'm being serious."

"Okay. I guessed you might realize...I wasn't exactly subtle, but I couldn't resist. Plus I knew how much you would love it."

"Realize what?" Emily asks, a little confused.

"When I was on the run...Shana was really there for me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we were...friendly."

"You and I are _friendly_." Emily says sternly, getting up from the bed and facing the window.

"It wasn't like what we have Em. She helped me confront my feelings for you. I told her about the kiss and she helped me realize how I felt."

"And you fucked her?"

"We only did it a couple of times. She showed me what to do." Ali said, a little shyly.

"So before fucking me last night you couldn't think to maybe mention, _Hey Em, by the way, I've done this before, so don't be surprised when I ask you to ride my fucking face!"_"

"I just wanted it to be special between us. I wanted you to be the only one."

"Well clearly I'm not Ali."

"Why are you mad? Because I was with someone else?"

"I'm not mad that you were with someone else, obviously we both had other people in our lives while you were gone, I'm mad that you lied to me." Emily says, her voice raised at the end.

"You made me believe I was the only one." Emily continued.

"Please Em, I promise I won't lie to you again, I didn't think it mattered too much."

"Didn't think it _mattered_? You know what Ali, we're not 16 anymore. We're not playing games here. You know how I feel about you-"

"And you know how I feel about you!" Ali cuts her off.

"How do I know for sure?"

With that Ali grabs Emily's face in her hands and kisses her deeply, Emily resists at first, then slowly relaxes into her, but keeps her arms at her sides. When they pull apart, Ali places her hand over Emily's heart and looks at her.

"You know for sure because of this, feel this. Trust me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She places kisses all over Emily's face while Emily stares blankly at her.

"I'm going to go see Hanna." Emily says.

"Can I come?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

Emily walks out of the room and grabs her keys, heading for her car. She sits in the front seat and rests her head on the wheel. She doesn't know what she feels. After Paige told the police Ali was alive she knew she couldn't trust her again, and she didn't want to get roped into more lies.

Tears well in her eyes when she starts to think about how Ali makes her feel. How good it feels to be next to her, but how Emily can't feel confident in their relationship yet. They aren't secure, who knows how many more lies Ali has told?

Emily struggles with her thoughts, _How do I love her without losing myself? Without going back on the things I believe? _She feels tortured because Ali has the power to completely dismantle her.

By the time she reaches Hanna's house, Emily already has 3 texts from Ali.

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I'll make it up to you."**

**"Please forgive me."**

Emily locks her phone, not even bothering to reply. She doesn't want Ali to think that she'll forgive her so easily. Hanna's kitchen door is open and Emily walks in, seeing Hanna eating cereal by the counter.

"What are you doing here so early?" Hanna asks.

"I had a fight with Ali."

"What happened?"

"We had sex." Emily says, nonchalantly.

"What!?" Hanna says with her spoon mid air, her mouth open, her eyes wide.

"It just happened, I don't know, she touched my hand and then she was touching my leg and we kissed in my bed and it's all fucked up!"

Emily is pacing and running her hands through her hair, her thoughts a mess.

"And this lead to _sex? _Are you crazy? I told you to be careful for obvious reasons but I didn't think you guys would sleep together the first night she's at your house!"

"I know I didn't think so either.." Emily says, a little ashamed.

Now that she is thrown into the reality of it, her logic kicking in, she realizes how stupid it was to just jump Ali's bones. She was lost in the haze of it all, in her scent and in her laugh and in her young teenage fantasy. She didn't want to believe that it was rushed because it felt so good.

"Listen Em, I know you got wrapped up in the moment and that it's been building between you two, but Ali hasn't even been back that long, this needs time."

"She's finally back, she's _alive_, and you're telling me I have to wait even longer?"

"If you want it to last. Ali's head is fucked up right now. She just got back to Rosewood, her mom just _died. _And she's pretending it's all okay. Think about that."

Emily thinks for a moment. She needs this to last, she needs it to be real.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to her."

Emily walks over to Hanna and hugs her, exhaling slowly.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Emily is halfway out the door when Hanna yells,

"You better keep your clothes on!"

Emily rushes home, needing to talk to Ali right away. She wants to be with her so badly, but she knows Ali needs the space to deal with everything that's happened properly. Emily's head is spinning. Who knows if all Ali said to her was real or if she just needs someone? _Maybe that's why she hooked up with Shana, out of loneliness from being on the run._

She unlocks her front door and runs up the stairs, needing desperately to find some clarity in their situation. She opens the door to her bedroom and looks around, but Ali isn't there.

She turns around when she hears footsteps and Ali appears in soaked clothes with tears in her eyes.

"Ali what's wrong?" Emily rushes over to her and hugs her closely, holding the back of her head.

"I don't want to talk. Can you just kiss me?" Ali says, with vacant eyes.

And just like that, everything Emily had decided on goes straight out the window. She melts. Ali is in pain and she just wants to help her, make her feel better.

Ali lightly kisses her neck and then slowly starts to kiss her lips. She starts to pull up Emily's shirt, but Emily grabs her hands.

"Ali I don't know if I can do this."

"Please." Ali looks up at her with wet eyes.

Emily takes her by the hand and into the bathroom, placing her on top of the sink.

Right now she needs this just as much as Ali does.


	4. Chapter 4

They start kissing roughly, hungrily. Emily pulls at every piece of clothing of Ali's, desperate to touch the skin beneath it.

"We have to be fast, I don't know when my mom will be home."

"Just fuck me."

Emily doesn't need encouragement, doesn't need Ali to tell her what to do. She pulls Ali's panties to the side, slides two fingers inside of her and finds her rhythm, eliciting a chorus of moans from Ali's soft, heart-shaped lips.

Ali is dripping wet, lost in the feeling of Emily inside her. She raises herself up and rides Emily's fingers, meeting her pumping hand with every thrust. Her breathing is labored, she is trembling, aching for her release. Emily, sensing her orgasm brings her mouth to Ali's clit and teases it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

Ali falls back on the counter as Emily keeps licking her through her orgasm, slowing down a little and gently lapping up Ali's wetness. She's still between her legs when she hears a door open downstairs.

"Fuck. That's my mom."

"Don't worry, I'll find time to give you what you need." Ali says, seduction in her eyes.

Emily is desperate for the release Ali can give her. She feels throbbing between her legs and knows Ali's words are true, that waiting for it makes it _so_ much better. The excitement she feels waiting to have sex with her is ridiculous, she just can't help herself.

Ali pulls her in for a lingering kiss, her hands on Emily's waist.

"Come on, let's go help your mom with dinner."

"Really? You want us to be around my mom after what we just did? She'll see it all over my face."

"No, she won't. Trust me."

"Why don't we just tell her about us?"

Ali takes her hand and slides it down inside Emily's panties, keeping her eyes on her. She lightly pushes a finger inside of her, Emily holding her arm as she does it. Ali takes her finger to her lips and licks it clean. She brings her lips to Emily's ear,

"Because...not being able to touch you will make it so good when I'll have my hands on you tonight."

"You're insane."

"You're dripping wet."

Pam knocks on the bathroom door.

"Emily? Are you in there?"

Emily snaps out of her daze and tries to seem the most normal she can while Ali gets off the counter and turns on the water, washing her hands. Emily opens the door casually.

"We were just washing up to help you with dinner." Ali says,

"Oh that's so sweet of you Alison, I'm going to need it. I ran into Spencer at the store and invited her and the other girls over for dinner."

"Mom..you didn't think to call and ask me?" Emily says.

"I didn't think it would be a problem...is it?" Pam answers.

Ali interjects and smiles,

"It's no problem at all, it'll be great."

"Ali what the hell? How are we going to manage this?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

At the dinner table Ali is seated next to Emily, the other girls scattered around the table. Emily knows this is a horrible idea, she can barely control herself when it comes to Ali and she knows that Ali has a habit of seeking thrills.

"I've barely seen you and Ali since we've been back." Aria says,

"We've just been..uh catching up. Since Ali's staying here we've been doing a lot together."

Hanna looks at Emily and takes a sip of her water, the silence hangs in the room for a moment.

"We should all do something this weekend. Camping would be nice." Spencer says,

"Really? Camping Spence? Have you met us?" says Hanna.

"We could stay at my family's lake house" says Ali.

"I think that's a great idea," Pam says. "It would be so nice for you girls to have some time away from this place.

"Great. Then it's set." Ali says, her eyes lingering on Emily, with the promise of an eventful weekend between the sheets.

Later on, in Emily's room, the girls discuss arrangements for the weekend.

"How about everyone brings someone? Spence can bring Toby, Hanna can bring Caleb and Aria can bring Ezra."

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" says Aria, a little confused.

"Yeah come on it'll be great, me and Em will just share a room."

"I thought it was supposed to be a trip for just us five," Spencer says.

"Fine, whatever you want." Ali backs down.

Spencer is surprised by her calmness. She's almost ready to raise her voice a little, to tell Ali that she can't always get what she wants, but when Ali lets it go there's no need. Emily smiles to herself, knowing that whatever happens she'll be with Ali.

When the weekend comes around, everyone's packed and ready for their girls trip. Emily's the one driving with Ali in the front seat, the rest of the girls in the back.

"Do you think we have enough booze?" Hanna asks,

"You alone brought like three bottles, I think we have enough." says Aria, a little concerned.

"If anything I'll just ask Caleb to come and bring us some more."

"I thought this was a girl's trip, am I the only one who remembers this?" Spencer says, annoyed.

"It is. But maybe one night the guys can all come, after all we are alone in a huge house, we might as well be getting some." says Hanna.

"Han!" Aria says.

"What? It's true."

"None of us are going to be 'getting' any, that's the whole point." says Spencer.

Ali and Emily exchange a quick smile, and Hanna just sighs internally.

_Fuck. _She thinks to herself. _Em and Ali are going to be fucking next door and I'll have 6 inches of space on the mattress because of Spencer's long limbs or be freezing because of Aria's cover-hogging._

They pull up to a beautiful 3-story house. With a wrap-around porch and a dock in the backyard. They all help unpack the car - even Ali, and run upstairs to claim rooms. Ali already has the master bedroom locked for her and Emily, so she doesn't have to worry.

She dangles the key in front of Emily,

"For me and you sweet Em." she says, and sneaks in a little kiss while no one is around. "And I have some more surprises for you."

"What are they?" Emily asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see tonight." She winks and Emily blushes a little, anticipating their evening together.

Just before Ali turns away she flashes the skin under her dress - bare. No underwear.

_This is going to be a fun weekend._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun started to set, turning the sky a hued mixture of pinks and yellows. Inside Alison's beautiful ranch-style lake house, Emily swirled her finger around the top of her wine glass, her eyes never leaving Ali's mouth as she spoke. She daydreamed of Ali's taste on her tongue and ogled her legs, hungry for her.

"Em are you ok?" Aria asks.

"Y-yeah I'm just a little buzzed." Emily says, swaying her drink in her hand.

"I am nowhere near close enough to buzzed." Hanna says with eyes rolled.

"Figures...your tolerance must be through the roof with your nightly alcoholic adventures with Caleb." Spencer says, playfully.

"We're just having fun. Like we should be now. Drinking game?" Hanna says.

"I don't know last time we played I had to wear sunglasses for three days after." Aria says.

"I'm in, come on it'll be fun. I never?" Ali says, excitingly.

All the girls initially object, but eventually give in, much to Ali's convincing.

"Ok I'll start," Ali says.

"Never have I ever smoked weed."

"Really?" All the girls ask, a little shocked.

"Yeah really. I missed out on a good chunk of teenager, you think I had time to get stoned?"

Everyone drinks. All the girls had taken a hit at some point, Spencer with her friends after field hockey, Emily with Maya, Hanna with Caleb and Aria with some of her hipster Hollis friends.

"Actually I'm a little tired for this." Emily says, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed."

"We've barely even started," Spencer says.

"Are you ok Em?" Ali asks, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just need a shower and some fresh sheets."

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs in a bit." Ali says.

Hanna eyes Ali as she talks, but there's not a hint of seduction in Ali's voice. She and Emily are just friends by all appearances.

Emily heads upstairs and runs herself a shower in the master bathroom. She just thinks about Alison's taste, her beautiful mouth. She wants her so badly and she has her, but she never knows when she's going to lose her. Emily lets the water run over her skin, turning the knob to the hottest setting, scalding her skin. She needs to feel something, when she isn't with Ali she feels nothing.

When Emily steps out of the shower, Ali is laying in bed, wearing the sexiest garter belt, one with thigh-high stockings.

"Where did you get that?" Emily said.

"I picked it out just for you, I thought you'd like it." Ali says, smiling while opening her legs slightly.

"I-I..wow."

Emily drops her towel and reveals her wet, naked body. She climbs on top of Ali and hovers over her, teasing her by inching closer to her lips. Ali tries to reach up and kiss her, but Emily just holds her hands above her head.

"Come on Em.."

"I have a surprise for you too. I think you're going to like it."

Ali's cheeks flushes, her heart rate increases, she can't wait, she's been waiting all day for Emily to work her beautiful magic on her. Emily starts to pull out some handcuffs from the bedside drawer and Ali smiles to herself. She didn't know Emily was into stuff like this. Just as the cuff is closing around one of Ali's wrists, there's a knock on the door.

"Ali, Em? Are you guys ok?" asks Aria.

"Yeah we're fine! We're gonna get to bed."

"Why is the door locked? Can we come in?"

"Yeah..just a sec." Emily says.

She puts the handcuffs back in the drawer and pulls on a robe. She goes over to unlock the door while Ali positions herself casually on the bed. As soon as she opens the door all 3 girls walk in, Hanna behind Aria and Spencer.

"Hanna spilled the beans." Aria says.

"Well it was bound to happen at some point." Ali says, nonchalantly.

"Ali...you're ok with this?" Emily asks.

"Sure. We should've told you guys when it happened..we just had some stuff to figure out." Ali says.

"This is crazy." says Spencer.

"We have to celebrate now." says Hanna.

"Celebrate what? That you told everyone?" says Emily.

"No. That you guys are a couple. Finally."

Emily and Ali exchange a look, a little nervous. They reluctantly agree to go downstairs. Emily's heart races, _Ali wants everyone to know. This is real._

"There's some champagne in the fridge." Spencer says.

xxx

5:00 a.m.

"Em, are you asleep?"

Emily turns over, her eyes still closed. "I'm awake."

"I want to take you somewhere."

Emily sits up and yawns, stretching her arms over her head. "Okay, but where are we going?"

"Sh, just come on."

Ali takes her by the hand and leads her outside, walking through the woods.

"I set up a spot earlier."

After a five minute walk, Emily sees a small lake, much smaller in comparison to the lake bordering the house. The sun is rising in the distance and there is a light glow painting the water.

"I set up a little tent before, it was so hard to sneak out, thank God you guys were so tired."

"You did all this?"

"Em.." Ali grabs Emily's face in her hands. "I want everything with you."

This time Emily doesn't think about Ali's irresistible sexuality, the attraction isn't unbearable, she just needs her. She needs to be with her. She leans in close to kiss Ali, and Ali kisses her back with the same softness, the same sweetness.

Emily picks Ali up and brings her inside the tent, lays her down softly, pushing the hair out of her face. She plants slow kisses along her collarbone, down her chest, and places wet kisses on her stomach. Ali lifts up her hips while Emily slides down her pants.

Emily licks her folds slowly while Ali keeps her hands in Emily's hair. She moans softly while Emily eats her out with care and attention, reaching up to grab Ali's breasts in her hands. When Ali comes Emily licks her through her orgasm, and kisses her way back up to Ali's lips, kissing her jaw and her nose.

Ali reaches down between Emily's legs but Emily grabs her face. "Can you just kiss me?" She says.

Ali's eyes water a bit, she knows what this means for Emily. To be together. To be happy. They lay together, wrapped up close in the cold morning air, stuck together for warmth.

"Do you remember? Our first night together, what I said to you?"

"You said it felt like coming home." Emily says, running her thumb over Ali's cheek.

Ali places a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are home."

xxx

Author's note:

This story was intended to be only 2 chapters, but the response I got from it made me continue.I hope you've enjoyed the Emison relationship throughout this fic, I tried my best to please the romantics and the readers looking for a little smut. I thank you for your support and your reviews, good and bad.


End file.
